Live your time?
by NaddEchaos
Summary: On April 22nd, people celebrate an old history about an evil prince named Feliciano Vargas who was killed by a legendary named Kiku Honda. People honor it beacause of the saying that 'our eye's won't be fooled again'. Yao Wang is Kiku's great, great, great niece and is starting the celebration until he sees a blue light from the forest which led him to accidentally change the past.
1. A jump in the pond?

**Hello! TAKE NOTE! THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALY PUPBLISHED ON WATTPAD BY DOMO-RISKI! I was given permission from her to publish this story on fanfiction. The first five chapters were written by HER! I will continue the story. Thanks for understanding ;)**

* * *

Hello, my name is Yao Wang and today is the celebration for a history event because it's what we do on April 22nd to say 'our eyes wont fool us again' or something like that I think o_o. the story goes that a prince with what everyone thought had a pure heart of gold turn out to be an evil monster who only thought of himself. He was caught burning down a whole village killing many. People screamed in pain and betrayal but turns out he was doing that all along. Killing many innocent people and the people who happened to see what was going on was never seen again.

People didn't suspect him though since his 'pure of white act' that made him seem like the friendliest person in the world to people of all ages. But when he was caught they planed a revolution. Coudn't bear to be played and fooled like that. People came after him with pitch forks and flaming torches until a a person named Kiku Honda penetrated Feliciano Varges right in the middle of his heart.

The blade is with me and my family since it was passed down from generations to generations. I am Kiku's great, great, great niece and this year I finally get to start the celebration since I do have alot of brothers and sisters so now it's my turn! "It's time to get ready, Yao." my sister, Xaoi Mei,said through the door. "All Right..." i groan while getting out of bed *yawn I get changed out of my pajamas and into a suitable and presentable uniform and had some breakfast while doing some other stuff that nobody cares about...

(...)

I get up on the stage so I can start the little festival and it's just... amazing. There are lights everywhere even though it's still day time and there's so...many...people...staring at me. "uh, hi. My name is Yao Wang and I-" I see a faint blue glowing light from the forest by the festival "and I will be your host f-for this year's prince of mask festival." I awkwardly stuttered out... why are there so many people here?! I see the faint blue light slowly becoming fainter and fainter with every second. * Don't do it, **_curiosity killed the cat!_ **

I run off the stage and gave the mic to Xiao so she could do the rest. I followed the blue light with trailing tears. People just keeped starring at me and I was too stupid to think i could actually do this without messing up. I'm too shy, clumsy, awkward, and introverted for this world! I stopped at a pond where the blue light was emitting from and tripped over my own feet. I was ready for a hard face plant but I just keeped falling like the water was just air! I opened my eyes to see me falling into a dark abiss..."AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **(A** **/N)** **Hi! Vanz here! So like I said... the first five chapters are written by DOMO-RISKI. She (or he. I don't really know... I'll just say she) gave me the awesome honor of publishing this story on fanfiction and continuing it! I'm so happy!**

 **China: Aiya! You wouldn't know what honor is when you see it!**

 **Okay... Well, the next chapter is coming out NEXT WEEK! Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S Go check out DOMO-RISKI on fanfiction! She's a great writer :3**

 **-Vanz**


	2. Need bread?

**Once again... This story originaly belonged to DOMO-RISKI and was first published on wattpad. I was given permission to post this story on fanfiction. The first five chapters were written by her! Anywho... enjoy!**

 **P.S hetalia does not belong to me nor DOMO-RISKI...**

* * *

I wake to see myself a white bed in a huge room. " Where am I?" I groan out while trying to contain my head ache.

"Oh, glade to see that you are awake." a person said as he was entering the room. "I saw you past out right in the middle if the village road so I brought you to my place".

Wait a minute, village?

"That's very kind of you, thank you..."

"So what is your name?"

uh, my name is Yao, Yao wang. And you?"

"Oh my, looks like you're not from around here. My name is Prince Vargas."

This must be a trick!

"Come on, you must be hungry."

"All right, I guess..."

We walked down the long hallway, passing door after door after door until he stoped at at one and opened the door. It was an average sized dining room with a rich aura feel to it.

"This is the guest dinning , sit."

You've got to be kidding me right? This is a prank or is it?...

"Is it okay if I go to the bathroom first?"

" Alright but if you get lost, just ask one of my servants."

"Thanks."

 ***10 seconds later**

I'm lost... I keep walking till- *SLAM! My face was hit with a door that flung right open.

"Get out of my way next time!"

He gave me a death glare and walked away. Rude... He looked kind of similar to 'Feliciano' except his skin was a bit darker and his curl was on the right. Maybe this is a dream? But I still have my logical knowledge even because I know this makes no sense. Forgetting all that for a second I ask, someone who looks nice because this place is huge!

"Hey if you don't mind, where is the bathroom?"

"Excuse me,who are you?"

I froze until I hear a Feliciano. "I'm sorry Yao, I forgot that they may suspect you for breaking into the castle with out me with you so yea sorry.

"Mr. Vargo, you have to be more careful than that."

"Yea, sorry, Yao I want you to meet meet my personal butler, ludwig."

"I'm sorry if i scared you sir."

"No it's fine."

"I'm sorry Yao but the pasta won't arrive until evening so I guess we cant have lunch."

"It's fine really, I actually want to explore a little bit around town."

"Are you not from around here?" the butler finally spoke up

"I guess you could say that." I respond quite awkwardly

"Aright, make sure you don't pass out on the street again, okay?"

"Promise."

After a little while trying to find the exit, I manage to walk out and the first thing I see is a real village like place that you see in fairy tails.

I see a stand that sells bread and it makes me realize that I have not eaten anything today and pasta is not my choice of food. Nothing really in Italy (i'm assuming) has anything i would eat really, but bread seems yea...I don't really have any money that they would except! *sigh *grumble

"Hey mate are you hungry because I can get you some bread if you would like?"

I turn around to see a blond, green eyed man how looked to be about my age with a similar uniform as me, and a heavy British accent

"Thank you for your generosity but i'm fine." *grumble

"I think your stomach says other wise, here" he handed me a loaf of bread he already bought and I know he would not budge if I woudn't take it.

"Well thank you, that is so kind of you."

He just kind of stared at me like he was studying me or something...

"Oh, excuse me for being rude. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I am from England."

"Nice to meet you my name is Yao."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Go check out DOMO-RISKI on fanfiction (If you have time)**

 **-Vanz**


	3. Magic?

**I don't think I have to say this... but I'll say it anyways. The first five chapters were written by DOMO-RISKI. I was given** **permission to post this on Fanfiction. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

*Arthur's P.O.V

Hello, my name is Arthur and i'm from England. I'm visiting Italy to get away from work for at least a week! Everyday it's 'do this, do that' I don't even remember the last time that i've sleept for a full 7 hours. Luckily, with enough begging, I finally get some time alone. When I was young I would travel all over the world but now that i'm an adult, I guess I don't have time for that anymore...

Oh, I need to stop sulking and enjoy my time here. I heard that the prince is really nice and the people are really polite so I hope I don't come off as a rude foreigner.

I stop to sense... magic? but that's impossible! how? I know that I have magic but that's classified so i'm pretty sure that nobody would have it in another country like Italy. I follow the where the 'magic' is coming from. I figured it was just some magical being was just roaming around that only people like me can see and my job is to stop the spread of magic other wise it would be a very dark place. On rare occasions it does happen but sill it's nearly impossible.

I stop to see a person in a similar uniform as me and black hair. _Is that the person?_ I think to myself. _How is that possible? there's only a handful of people with magic and i'm pretty sure i've never been here before. How am I going to talk to him?_

I see him eyeing at the bread stand, looking hungry. _This is my chance!_ I go up to him and offer him some bread, even though it is obvious that he's going to say no, it buy's me time to study him a little bit more. "So are you from here?

"I guess you could say that..." He replies

 _Interesting..._

After a little bit, He finally takes the bread that I offered him and went our separate ways.

From the observations that i've made, he doesn't have magic abilites, though he had magic covered all over him, so there's a really high chance that he has played with some sort of magic and he's not from here, i'm assuming. _Oh jeez, just when I thought I had a break..._ I could just ignore it and move on but if I do figure this out all on my own, I could advance to a higher state. After all if I can get more respect from my colleges then maybe they won't keep dumping work on me... I need to keep an eye on him.

I'm scheduled to meet the prince over dinner to... not much reason really. Here, they say rarely get foreigners because the people who let them in think that we are dangerous people. Their just cowards really. I got in when it just so happend that the prince was passing by. The people that do get in, let you have dinner with the prince as a warm welcoming to their country.

But for now, i'm going to enjoy my time while i'm here. I think i'll go eat something...

*evening strolls by

I walk up to the castle door and was stopped with big doors opening and the prince greeting me inside. And of course I went.

"Hello there!" he said with great enthusiasm "I'll guide you to the dinning room."

"Thanks."

We passed many doors until we reach the huge doors on the far right of the castle with very detailed art work, I must say. We walk inside to see a tall butler with blue eyes and blond hair and...

"Everybody, this is Arthur, Arthur these are my butler, Ludwig and the man that will also be joining us is Yao." This is actually great! It gives me the chance to talk to him and study him more. "Well, are you going to sit?"

"Oh, yea, sorry."

we were all finally seated while the butler was giving out our dinner.

"Hey Arthur, thank you for the bread back there, I didn't have any euro's..."

"Oh, no problem."

"Do you guys know each other?" prince Vargas spoke up.

"Yea, he gave me some bread when I didn't have any money." Yao replied

"Well that's very nice of you, right Ludwig?'

The butler just nodded and went into the kitchen.

*A little bit of taking and eating later...

"Well thank you for coming." Vargas said cheerfully.

"Thank you to." "Hey Yao, is it okay if I talk to you?"

"Alright."

We went into the hallway after Ludwig and Vargas.

"Yao, have you seen or played with any magic?" I started

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You can't hide it from me as I can sense that you have at least seen magic."

"I'm sorry but you're just going crazy." He said a little more confidently

"I'm sorry but my job is to stop the spread of magic so you could either let me help you or be terminated."

He froze when I said those words but started to talk. As he was telling me the whole story I started to understand more and as I promised, I said I would return him home.

As we were walking out of the castle, I saw someone who looked Little bit like the prince except this one had had darker skin and the curl on the right side of his head. But all I was really interested in was his dark aura.

hmm...

* * *

 **Hi. It's Vanz. Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry that it came out late :(. It's the end of the school year so yeah... Satan loves to give us last minute projects (ahem, my teachers). I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **P.S! If anyone here is reading my story _Always with you_ i'm sorry that I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. The next chapter will hopefully be finished and published by this weekend...**

 **Have a wonderful day** **/evening/night!**

 **-Vanz**


	4. Revenge?

**I've said it before and I'll say it again... The first five chapters belong to DOMO-RISKI! I was given permission to post this story on fanfiction (Thank you DOMO-RISKI!). Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

*unknown P.O.V

Not a lot of people about me... I am the shadow of someone...

When I was young, i was never really had a connection with my brother but I was always compared to hm and when they would talk about me, my description was not that flattering but I can't blame them really. He's happier, funnier, kinder, and is way more talented than I could ever be. People used to say, when they thought I was not listening that my brother is just like me but much better. Those words made me cry until a certain person would calm me down and stay with me until I drifted off to sleep

As the years went by, I was getting more transparent and now i'm completely forgotten about or mistaken as my brother. Nobody remembers my name anymore. Except for that certain person who always remembered my name. he used to say my name. I think I've would have forgotten my name by now, if it wasn't for him but I never really liked my name anyway as my parents just chose some random name for me as I was, apparently, a mistake. But he would make it sound 100x better.

He was one of the castle's guards and without him I may as well have killed myself from depression. He would tell me stories, take me places on his days off, bring me bread even though I never needed it but it would be the best thing I would have tasted as long as it was a gift from him, and the best thing he would do is actually love me... Antonio was his name and he was loving, kind, and thoughtful to someone who pretty much a brat, idiot, and a nobody but Antonio would describe me like I was the best person in the world when I obviously wasn't. He could have favored Feliciano over me easily with his status but he chose me.

I wish I could trade living in a fancy place and being siblings with the prince just so I could be brothers with Antonio. I would not care if it would cost me an arm and a leg, working 24-7 everyday, and sleeping on a cold floor, I would be happier than I ever was if it meant that I could escape this hell hole.

Everything was going fine until my brother, Feliciano, fired him for letting a thief get away because I tripped and went to help me instead of following orders. Antonio's family was, unfortunately, very poor and later he got very sick. I prayed and begged to my brother if he could help since all of the money went to him instead of me but no matter how much I tried he wouldn't say yes. He could never forgive anybody would 'do a lazy job' as he'd say. I didn't give up until 1 month later... Antonio died... that was my lowest moment

From that point on, I locked myself in my room, knowing that for the rest of my life that no one like Antonio will never be here with me soothing me to sleep, and helping me in my sad moments. I'm now all alone.

He risked his job to help me because I tripped over my own two feet because i'm an idiot and now he's dead all because of me. All I was was a brat and he had to pay the consequences because of me! HIS LIFE HAD TO END, ALL BECAUSE OF ME! My parents were right... I am a mistake

What am I saying!? It's not my fault! it's Feliciano's fault! He was the one who couldn't do this one thing for me! He will never be as great as Antonio.

Brother... he will never be my brother! You were fine before but now you've crossed the line when you let the person that I held dear in my heart, die!

I'm sorry Feliciano but you don't mess with me... i'll make sure that you will end, but it won't be me that will kill you but your own towns people! hurts doesn't it. That's doesn't compare to the pain that you have given me for the past 21 years. And it will be so easy since I'm always mistaken as you.

I walk out of my room to see the door face plant someone but I don't really care

"HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY NEXT TIME!" I may seem that I came off as rude but he just messed up my thinking process of revenge.

Soon everybody will know my name... Lovino

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you look forward to the next one!**

 **-Vanz**


End file.
